


Into Your Gravity

by babysungwoonie



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babysungwoonie/pseuds/babysungwoonie
Summary: Through the countless heart-breaks, Daniel was still on the same orbit because he would always fall into Sungwoon’s gravity.





	Into Your Gravity

 

* * *

 

For the past fifty minutes, all Daniel did was tossing and turning in his bed. Casually playing with his phone. Browsing here and there; nothing in particular. Ori was laying on his chest; the snuggly little cat finally got tired of playing with him and now she was fast asleep. Peter and Rooney were on his feet. Both of them were no better. Today was a lazy day. Daniel didn’t do anything special since he already celebrated _Hangawi_ with his family yesterday. Now it was his turn being such a lazy ass at home. All he did was sleeping and gaming all day. These three days holiday was something he should leisurely enjoyed fully though. All he wanted to do was rest after all. But who was he kidding now, only the second day of his holiday he already got bored. It was true that once you got so busy doing anything, it would be tiresome if you got nothing to do afterwards. Daniel was used to be super crazy busy for this past half and year. So, when he got nothing to do like this, he felt like his body was in pain and he couldn’t help himself to groan while tossing here and there.

 _Twitter_. One of the most visited site that Daniel liked to browse. He had an account back then but that was just a history by now. It was often for him to search on the trending news there. Twitter gave fastest updates in almost everything. That was why Daniel still kept on track with it. The things that he always did was search his own name or his hashtag. It couldn’t be helped though, he was curious about what people thought about him. There were bunch of funny and interesting things about him everyday that people liked to tweet about. Daniel would laugh in all of those jokes and smile over those pretty photos taken by fansites. The second thing he searched must have been Wanna One. He couldn’t stop praising his own group; for their achievements and journeys. Even though it would always leave a tiny hurt feeling in his heart, Daniel tried so hard to not dwell on it too much. With the time left, he would make the best out of it.

The third thing he would like to search was no other than Sungwoon’s name. He wondered as well since when it became a habit. Maybe after months of living together in a dorm or maybe it was actually from the very start. For Daniel, Sungwoon always had this kind of magnetism around him. The aura that kept on pulling him closer and closer. And just like that, Daniel kept on drowning in the gravity of Sungwoon. Calling it as a mere crush or temporary phase was such an understatement. Daniel was not stupid. He knew it perfectly when he attracted to someone. There was no point for him to make everyone understand how he was actually feeling; people would never understand and Daniel didn’t care about that either.

First thing that came up once he typed Sungwoon’s name was his apparently short holiday in Jeju. There were photos; many of it. Daniel went through it one by one. Until he found what was all this about. He stopped in the middle and turned off his screen. The phone was thrown carelessly till it landed on the other side of his bed. Ori was awakened by the sudden movement. She looked at Daniel’s for a second and leaned closer to lick his master’s cheek. Daniel smiled a little and hugged the bundle of fur tightly. “I am such a fool, aren’t I?”. Whispering softly to her as if she would understand and could ease his pain. The little cat could only snuggle back into Daniel’s neck. She must have felt how Daniel’s pulse beat faster. If only she could talk in a way Daniel wanted it to.

 

••—••

 

 

“Daniel?”

It took him two hours and fifty five minutes train ride and forty five minutes by taxi. He must have been crazy because it was almost midnight here. In addition, he was like some kind of unwanted guest. But, be damned all of that. Daniel was a man in love. He could do anything and no one could stop him anyway. With an abrupt text to Sungwoon and a simple ‘yes’ as reply, Daniel fled from home.

“I thought you were joking.” Sungwoon laughed; both hands on his chest, looking amused at Daniel. The younger pouted, never did he ever took it as a joke when it came to Sungwoon. So, he was a little bit hurt. “What’s with that pout, big boy.” Sungwoon teased him. He even brushed Daniel’s tousled hair. Daniel was indeed cute that Sungwoon sometimes had the need to baby him.

“I miss you.”

It was not a secret anymore that Daniel was a straightforward man. He liked to speak up what was on his mind. He was so pure and he wore his heart on his sleeve for everyone to see. But still, it made Sungwoon stunned at some point how brave Daniel was. Though there was a little worry for Sungwoon that the bravery would lead him to trouble someday.

Sungwoon noticed the seriousness behind those words. He always knew, yet he pretended to shrug it off like he always did. The small smile adorned his face. “I know.” Sungwoon let Daniel in. The house was rather empty than yesterday. Most of his family members had already went home. They always gathered up on the first day and since Sungwoon’s parents were the eldest so they tended to gather here.

The first thing that greeted Daniel was the warmth of Sungwoon’s house. It was still the same; just like the last time he visited. He only visited once though; on a summer break last year. The house was bigger than his and it felt so homey. Sungwoon’s mother hugged him tight. She smelt like the mix of chamomile and honey. Her smile was so beautiful and warm that it melted Daniel’s heart in instant. He bowed in front of Sungwoon’s father and grandfather. They did give him a nice and sincere smile. And there was Sungwoon’s sister; beautiful as ever. She smiled politely. Daniel could see there were a lot of foods had been prepared; probably for the big family. Such a festive foods. There were also Sungwoon’s relatives that Daniel haven’t met before but they were all nice. Daniel felt so welcomed. It felt like a real home where he didn’t have to be Kang Daniel the number one pick of South Korea. He was comfortable enough to enjoy this moment as Kang Daniel, an ordinary silly guy from Busan.

“Look how my family’s hearts got stolen by you.”

It was just a joke because there was no possible way the family would fall for him in seconds. Of course, it was Sungwoon himself who always charmed everyone. Daniel even thought that there wouldn’t be a single person that didn’t love Sungwoon. His presence somehow brightened the atmosphere. Everyone was pulled down into his gravity.

A soft weeping sound was heard; coming from one of the room. A small boy—around five years old, was seen walking towards the family. He rubbed his eyes continuously with one hand; his other hand was holding a bunny plushie. The boy cried softly and walked right to Sungwoon’s lap. He circled both hands on Sungwoon’s shoulder. The weeping sound was muffled by Sungwoon’s neck.

“Oh, Dojin- _ah_ , did you have a bad dream, baby?”

Sungwoon patted Dojin’s back gently; trying to stop his crying. The baby boy nodded and hugged Sungwoon tighter. Daniel watched him with amusement. It was the first time for him actually seeing Sungwoon had interaction with kids. It was so endearing; even small kids also clinged onto him. It was like everyone wanted a piece of Sungwoon.

“Don’t cry, baby. Do you want to see Mister Bunny?”

Dojin peeked a little. There was a cute pout adorned his lips and the trace of tears on his chubby cheeks. Even with a swollen eyes, Dojin looked really cute that Daniel felt weak in front of him.

“Mister Bunny is here. He wants to meet baby Dojin.”

Sungwoon signaled Daniel to play along with him. Showing his own teeth to make Daniel understand his role. Dojin who was still clinging on Sungwoon; started to take a look at another figure in front of him. He blinked his eyes; once, twice. There was no chance that the big guy here was Mister Bunny, Dojin thought.

“Hello! Dojin- _ah_ , I’m Mister Bunny!”

Daniel said it in the cutest way while showing off his bunny teeth. Sungwoon had to bit his lower lips so he wouldn’t laugh out loud. Daniel looked ridiculous but he did a good job being Mister Bunny so Dojin could giggle silently. It was such a rare sight to see Daniel with kids. Sungwoon remembered that the younger guy filmed one of those taking care of baby show on TV but that was it. Never did he got a chance to see another moments. Looking at how Dojin poked Daniel’s cheeks with his small chubby hands, it made Sungwoon’s heart warmed. Dojin was not an easy kid to deal with; let alone being closer to the stranger. So, it was quite fascinating that Daniel could grab Dojin’s attention. Daniel kissed Dojin on the lips and the small boy laughed cutely. The heart skipped a beat upon seeing that but Sungwoon chose to ignore.

 

  
••—••

 

  
“Pardon my room. I didn’t expect a guest, though.”

They were going upstairs. The said room was on the third floor. This was the first time for Daniel to go inside. He always wondered how it was like. Would it be simple and classy or colourful and fancy? Or would it be full of Sungwoon’s pictures plastered on the wall? just like his room in _Zero Base_. Once Daniel stepped inside, he felt kind of overwhelmed. This was Sungwoon’s privacy and he might already cross the boundary. He stopped on his track; looking at the surrounding without going further.

Sungwoon scrunched his nose; looking back at Daniel. “It’s not that bad, right?”. He was pretty insecure to show his own room to people. It has been awhile he didn’t occupy this room. Some clothes were not stored properly in the wardrobe and he didn’t know if Daniel would tease him about the choice of  colour of his bed sheet.

Daniel smiled warmly; the smile reached his eyes till it shaped crescent moon. “No. It’s just that this is your real room. I just feel—,” he stopped midway. It would be a lie if Sungwoon didn’t feel a little pounding on his chest. In many occasions, Daniel with his smile and the way he looked at Sungwoon; it always made Sungwoon weak at heart. Though he wouldn’t admit it out loud. Nobody needed to know. It wasn’t something right to feel in the first place anyway. “I don’t know. I just feel happy. Being here with you,” Daniel added.

 

 

They spent the night talking by the balcony in Sungwoon’s room. The night sky as the witness. The full moon looked so beautiful; added to the serene atmosphere. Both of them were on their second beer cans. Both had strong alcohol tolerance though it wouldn’t be a problem either if they passed out now. Sungwoon’s ears started to redden; also his cheeks, Daniel couldn’t take his eyes of the definition of beauty. They were only apart for days but he already missed the older so pretty bad. The night wind caressed Sungwoon’s hair softly and Daniel wanted to brush those bangs from Sungwoon’s forehead.

“I’m jealous.”

Sungwoon chuckled and had a time to gulp down his remaining beer before turned to look at Daniel in the eyes. “What, _again_?” This wasn’t the first time for Daniel to voice out his jealousy over Sungwoon. It was hilarious to see him jealous over something that probably petty. Sungwoon sometimes didn’t understand with the way how Daniel was thinking. Such a childish act that made Sungwoon wondered if Daniel was indeed five years old trapped in adult body.

“Jeju. Why?”

Daniel resisted the urge to sulk but he sounded just like that. He knew perfectly he didn’t have the right to feel this way. But, Sungwoon knew how he was actually feeling so why didn’t he, _at least_ , spare Daniel’s heart from the heart break?

 

“I had my holiday. That was why.”

“With Minhyun _hyung_? only the two of you?”

 

Dear Lord, Daniel sounded like a paranoid jealous boyfriend and he hated himself for that but he couldn’t just hold it any longer.

“Why though? I can’t have holiday with my friend?” Sungwoon looked amused. He liked to tease Daniel. The younger’s face became red now; Sungwoon wasn’t quite sure if it was because the alcohol or the anger he tried so hard to keep it in.

“Aren’t we all friends, Niel- _ah_?”

True that Sungwoon was a cruel person that like to play with people’s hearts. Daniel knew that pretty well. How many times did Sungwoon have to crush his heart? It was countless time already but Daniel was a stupid man. Nothing couldn’t stop Daniel to always put his heart on the platter for Sungwoon to smash it all over again. Daniel never learned the lesson; what a stubborn stupid kid.

“Aren’t we?” Sungwoon repeated the question; eyes never left Daniel. He made sure to say it slowly and precisely so Daniel would finally understand.

  
“No. I don’t want to be your friend.”

  
This was like a mind games. They were used to this and Sungwoon never lost. He didn’t want to lose. Sungwoon’s pride was too high to think about losing to this battle. He was too proud to even admit defeat. Sungwoon knew what exactly Daniel wanted him to ask. But no, he wouldn’t do that because it would give Daniel a vain hope; not that Daniel was already too deep in that shit anyway.

  
“I want to be your someone. Someone that you can call yours so I can call you mine.”

  
These words had been spoken too many times by Daniel. Sungwoon had listened to it over and over again like a broken record. And with every chances Daniel got to say in right on Sungwoon’s face; it did make his heart weaker by the time. Sungwoon hated it. He hated how his heart couldn’t function properly when it came to Daniel. He hated the fact that he was this close to surrender.

Daniel gazed at Sungwoon like he was the most precious thing in this universe. How many times Daniel would fall for Sungwoon’s charm; he already lost count. Daniel was so madly in love to the point that he could see how his future would be with Sungwoon always by his side. To the point that it was okay to feel his heart being crushed into the million pieces by someone he cherished the most. It was okay because it was love. For Daniel, love never be wrong.

Sungwoon was tired; rejecting Daniel over and over again. Since the day one, Daniel was like a lost big puppy who always pestered Sungwoon everytime everywhere. Sometimes, Sungwoon thought he shouldn’t have let Daniel got close to him since the very start if it would lead to this endless heart break. Daniel should have known that it was not only his heart that being broken; Sungwoon’s heart was no better. Of course, Daniel knew it so why Sungwoon kept on being that jerk and why didn’t they at least try?

The biggest problem was Sungwoon’s insecurity and the thought of public image. Sungwoon was old enough to understand perfectly how this industry worked. He did know how the public image was so important for him to survive. He wasn’t here just to be gone and perish. He was born to stand so tall and climb so high. So, Sungwoon couldn’t accept how Daniel suddenly came into his life like a raging storm; attacking Sungwoon with all of his everything. Daniel offered a lot of things more than what Sungwoon could ever give back. It scared the hell out of him because Daniel was so persistent and stubborn that Sungwoon might actually reciprocate his feeling. Or maybe he already did; he just didn’t want to admit it.

Sungwoon’s hand patted Daniel on the head. Brushing the tousled hair gently. Daniel closed his eyes; feeling the smoothness of Sungwoon’s touch on him. The hand travelled down to his forehead. Caressing the exposed skin. Sungwoon could feel the warmth radiated from Daniel’s body. He kept patting and brushing that mop of hair. Daniel really looked like a big dog; kept tailing him like an abandoned puppy. He wondered how long would Daniel being like this. When would he ever get tired. Would he leave Sungwoon eventually.

“Stupid Niel.”

Sungwoon whispered softly. Maybe Daniel was so stupid to risk his heart; but Sungwoon might be more stupid for never took the risk because he was such a coward to be someone’s person. He should have let Daniel go since the very start. But the again, he kept holding on to that heart that was already scattered by himself. Sungwoon was cruel, indeed.

Daniel have never been in love; so in love until he forgot how to get a grip on himself, until he lost his sanity. Because for Daniel, Sungwoon was like the center of his universe. Through the countless heart-breaks, Daniel was still on the same orbit because he would always fall into Sungwoon’s gravity.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my friends who shared this same heartbreak. i'm sorry and thank you for reading T___T


End file.
